


구원

by No_221



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Asgard, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Redemption, M/M, Revelations, War, cursed books
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>예에에에에전에 쓴 글 재업. 펜로꾸는 사랑...</p>
            </blockquote>





	구원

-약속하지, 당신의 구원을. 그 깊은 절망의 구렁텅이 속에서의 구원을.

 

 

로키는 또 악몽을 꾸었다. 아니, 악몽을 꿀 수밖에 없었다. 창문조차 없고 문에는 자물쇠가 굳게 잠겨 열리지도 않는 지옥에서 하루하루를 보내고 있었다. 꺼내 달라고 소리를 질렀다가는 열흘 동안 음식을 주지 않을 것이니 말이다. 말 그대로 노예의 생활을 하고 있었다. 전쟁에 진 것이 화근이었다. 힘없는 자는 꼬리를 내리는 것이 세상의 이치였고, 로키는 힘없는 자들 중 하나가 되고 말았다. 왕이었던 아버지는 목이 잘려 남의 왕국 길거리에 효수되었고 어머니는 야만인의 손에 놀아나느니 차라리 죽겠다며 찬 왕국의 강에 몸을 던졌다. 발단은 그것부터였다. 어머니가 찬 강에 몸을 던진 순간부터 남의 왕국에 볼모로 가 있었던 로키는 한순간에 지옥으로 떨어지고 말았다. 로키는 가끔 아버지가 죽는 순간, 어머니가 물에 떨어지는 순간의 꿈을 꾸곤 한다. 오늘은 아버지가 죽는 꿈을 꾸었다. 간혹 가다가 로키의 꿈에 나타나는 사람이 있었다. 검은 머리가 아닌 걸로 보아 요툰하임의 사람은 절대 아니었다. 모든 요투나르―요툰하임의 거주자―는 머리가 검은색이었기 때문이다. 그의 머리는 금발이었고, 청록색 갑주를 입은 젊은 남자였다. 그는 알 수 없는 말을 중얼거리다가 마지막에 이렇게 말하곤 했다. ‘내가 당신을 구원하지. 약속할게.’ 꿈에서 깨면 로키는 몇 번이고 그 단어를 중얼거렸다. 구원. 어이없게도 그 청록색 옷을 입은 남자는 꿈속에서나 구원을 외쳤지 그는 허상이었다. 허상 속의 남자가 구원이라니, 로키는 코웃음을 치며 다시 눈을 감았다. 그러고 몇 시간.

 

 

“……어나, 일어나-!”

“……?”

“옮겨 가야지. 이제 있을 곳은 여기가 아냐.”

 

 

로키는 두 병사에게 질질 끌려가면서도 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아니, 말할 기운이 없었다. 아마도 로키의 예상이 틀리지 않는다면 로키는 적국인 아스가르드의 왕 앞에 내던져질 것이고 곧 죽음을 맞이할 것이다. 로키가 눈을 떴을 때, 당연하다는 듯 로키는 아스가르드의 왕 앞에 무릎을 꿇고서 올려다보고 있었다.

 

 

“어디서 똑바로 보느냐, 죄인 주제에.”

“제가 왜 죄인이죠? 왕이여, 저는 그저 요툰하임의 왕자일 뿐입니다. 제 고향으로 보내 주십시오.”

“요툰하임은 없어졌다.”

“……!”

“없어진 왕국을 찾는다는 것, 그것만한 모순이 어디 있겠느냐.”

“그, 그러면……. 다른 요투나르는…….”

“다 죽였다. 이제 이 세상에 요투나르라고는 너밖에 남지 않았다.”

“……왜, 왜……. 제가 이렇게 항복을 외치고 나왔는데도……. 제 백성들을 합당한 이유에서 죽이셨나요, 아니면 단지 저의 백성이라는 이유로…….”

“후자.”

 

 

로키는 순간 눈앞이 아찔해졌다. 자신 때문에 무고한 백성들이 죽었다. 그것을 생각한다면 로키는 조금이나마 정을 붙여 보려고 했던 자신이 멍청이임을 깨달을 수 있었다. 로키는 더 이상 왕과 나눌 말이 없었다. 자신이 멍청이임을 깨닫게 해 줘서 감사하다고 말할 수는 있었다. 그런 왕의 뒤에 꿈속의 남자가 서 있다.

 

 

“……!”

 

 

분명했다. 청록색 갑주를 입은 금발의 미남자. 로키가 기억하는 그 사람이었다. 남자는 아무 말도 표정도 없이 다른 곳으로 시선이 가 있었다. 왕은 병사를 시켜 로키를 좀 더 나은 곳으로 데려가라 시켰다. 빼곡히 책이 들어선 곳, 그 곳은 로키에게 천국이었다―보기는 그랬지만 말이다―. 책 한 권을 꺼내 펼친 순간, 로키는 잠이 들었다.

 

 

*

 

 

로키의 기억 속 그 사람―펜드럴―도 로키를 보자마자 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 꿈에 나타나 구원을 외치는 그 남자가 적국의 왕자님이었다니. 역시 혼자 묻어두는 것이 둘의 신상에 좋을 것 같았다. 펜드럴은 탑 꼭대기 서재에 갔다. 아스가르드의 전설에 의하면 왕궁 꼭대기의 서재는 저주받은 이가 평생을 갇혀 지낸다는 곳이었다. 하필이면 갇혀도 이런 곳에. 펜드럴이 알고 있는 저주만 해도 수십 가지였다. 잠드는 것, 책을 먹어치우는 것, 잠들지 못하는 것, 아무리 먹어도 배고파지는 것, 탑에서 뛰어내리는 것 등등. 아직 펜드럴이 모를 법한 저주들도 많을 것이다. 왕국의 유구한 역사 동안 저주받은 서재의 책을 다 읽었다는 사람이 아직 없었기 때문이다. 자신의 왕이 ‘그래도 요투나르 중에는 유일하게 저항하지 않았으니 포로여도 공손히 대하라’는 명만 내리지 않았어도 펜드럴은 이곳에 딱히 올 일이 없었을 것이다. 로키는 잠이 들어 있었다. 반면 펜드럴은 그 책을 집고 몇 장을 넘겨도 잠들지 않았다. 저주받은 자로구나, 펜드럴은 책장에 다시 그 책을 넣었다. 표지가 청록색이었다.

 

 

“……일어나시죠.”

“누구……? 아.”

“폐하께서 하나도 알려 드리지 않은 것 같으니 제가 조금 알려 드리겠습니다. 당신이 이곳에서 나갈 수 있는 시간은 오후 두 시부터 다섯 시까지. 전시를 제외한 평상시에는 제가 동행해야 합니다. 저도 이 나라의 군인인 관계로, 전장엔 나가야 하거든요.”

“그럼 전시에는……?”

“아직은 평화로운 관계로 저도 잘 모르겠습니다만, 이곳에 남으셔도 좋고 전장에 나오셔도 좋습니다. 대신 나오실 땐 에시르들의 비아냥거리는 시선을 감당하셔야지요.”

“……그건, 그건 자신 있어. 내가 십 몇 년간 받아 온 시선이야.”

“왕자라고 하지 않으셨습니까……?”

“남들에 비해 덩치가 작았어.”

“아. 요투나르들은 다들 덩치가 크더군요. 알고 있습니다.”

“……저기, 이름이 뭐야?”

“펜드럴. 그렇게만 불러 주십시오. 전 이만.”

“……잠깐만, 펜드럴!”

“……?”

“나를, 구원해 줘.”

 

 

구원. 두 사람의 머릿속에만 떠돌던 단어. 둘은 잠깐 시선이 마주쳤다. 그렇다면 서로의 꿈에 나오던 구원을 외치는 이가 서로였다는 것일까. 마주쳤던 시선이 떨어지고, 펜드럴은 서재를 나갔다. 로키의 깊은 한숨이 들리지 않을 때까지 펜드럴은 서재에서 멀어지기 위해 뛰었다. 하지만 자꾸 망령이 되어 따라오는 것만 같다. 구원, 과연 실체가 있는 말일까. 아니면 그저 허상으로 끝날 말일까. 펜드럴은 탑 꼭대기를 쳐다보았다. 녹색 손수건이 힘없이 떨어지고 있었다.

 

 

“……녹색…….”

 

 

그러고 보니, 그의 눈이 녹색이었다. 선명하기 그지없는 녹색. 요툰하임도 이랬던가, 기억 속의 요툰하임은 폐허가 되어 있었는데 말이야. 나무란 나무는 다 부러지고, 아이들은 바닥에 주저앉아 울고, 어른들은 포로가 되어 죽음을 기다리고 있는 폐허의 땅. 그렇게나 끔찍한 곳이었나 싶었다. 스스로가 한 일에 조금은 미안함을 느끼는 펜드럴이었다.

 

 

“못 보던 손수건인데?”

“요툰의 왕자로부터 얻은 것이오.”

“……담당이라도 하나?”

“그렇소. 혹여나 자결의 여지를 없애기 위해 소지품을 모두 가지고 왔소.”

“녹색……, 이라. 아스가르드에선 보기 힘든 녹색이지.”

“녹색은 독이라고도 하고, 질투의 색이기도 하고, 평화와 구원이라고 하는데. 아스가르드에선 아무래도 평화와 구원의 쪽에 가깝지.”

 

 

평화, 구원. 펜드럴은 뜻 모를 웃음을 지었다. 병사들이 그를 어리둥절하게 보자 펜드럴은 물러가라며 명령을 내렸다. 정말로 그는 구원을 간절히 바라는 눈빛이었다. 무엇보다 꿈속의 그와 너무도 비슷하게 생겼기에 펜드럴은 알 수 없는 기분을 여전히 떨쳐내지 못했다. 어쩌면 그가 꿈속의 그일지도 몰라, 펜드럴은 다시 탑 꼭대기로 뛰어갔다. 평생 뛸 것을 오늘 다 뛰는 것 같았다. 서재의 문을 열자 이번엔 책을 먹기 위해 모서리부터 씹어 대는 로키를 볼 수 있었다. 정신 차려요, 너무나 쉽고 어이없게 풀리는 저주였나 싶어 펜드럴은 조금 허탈해했다.

 

 

“……내가 왜 책을…….”

“여긴 저주받은 서재에요. 책 하나하나에 저주가 걸려 있어요. 수면, 불면, 책을 먹는 것, 배고픔에 시달리는 것……. 다행히도 쉽게 풀리는 저주들뿐이죠. 정확한 것은 저도 잘 모릅니다. 무관인 제가 책과 친하지 않은 탓일까요……?”

“……이건 지옥이야.”

“혹시 책을 좋아하십니까?”

“너도 알겠지만 요툰하임은 마법의 나라야.”

 

 

내가 그 마법의 적통이고. 로키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 마법을 공부하기 위해서는 필연적으로 책과 만나지. 그래서 우리들의 성인식은 책으로부터 시작해. 한 권의 책으로부터 가장 어려운 마법을 뽑아내는 사람만이 성인식을 통과할 수 있어. 마법을 제대로 쓸 수 있다는 것은 성인이 되었다는 증거거든. 아, 그러고 보니 여긴 전사의 나라구나. 마법 하나 쓸 수 없는 사람들이 이곳에 가득하다니, 아쉽군. 로키는 걸레짝이 된 옷을 만지작거리며 말을 이었다. 그러고 보니 문 앞에 옷이 있었던 것 같은데, 펜드럴은 서재 밖의 복도에 놓인 옷을 집어 왔다. 바깥에서 두 시를 알리는 종이 울렸다. 무엇이든 금빛으로 찬란하게 빛나는 아스가르드는 은빛의 이미지인 요툰하임과 아주 달랐다. 외출 시간입니다, 펜드럴은 옷을 건네고 먼저 나갔다. 옷을 입고 펜드럴은 로키의 손목에 수갑을 채웠다. 수갑을 채우기 위해 왼손을 잡았을 때, 손에 흉터가 무수했다. 화상, 자상, 열상, ‘상’자가 붙을 수 있는 모든 상처들은 다 손에 입은 것 같았다. 아마도 지난 7일간의 지하 감옥 생활에서 났겠지. 펜드럴은 시선을 외면하고 있던 로키의 얼굴을 찬찬히 훑어봤다. 아무리 봐도 꿈속의 그 얼굴이다. 물론 펜드럴만 그런 생각을 하는 것은 아니었다. 로키도 펜드럴의 얼굴과 옷차림을 수십 번 생각했다. 아무리 생각해도 꿈에서 구원을 약속하던 그의 얼굴이었다.

 

 

“있잖아.”

“왜 부르셨습니까?”

“음……, 아냐.”

 

 

뭐야, 싱겁게. 펜드럴은 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 아스가르드는 어떠십니까? 뭐, 어떤 식으로 물어보던 간에 당신의 대답은 최악이라고 나오겠지만요. 펜드럴은 어색한 분위기를 깨기 위해 질문 하나를 던졌다. 그의 예상대로 로키는 고개만 도리도리 저었다. 고향을 처참히 짓밟은 이들이 살고 있는 땅이 로키에겐 곱게 보일 리가 없었다. 그냥 사람이 살기 좋은 곳, 그것뿐이었다. 아주 어릴 때 들었던 이야기가 있었다. 지금은 다섯 개로 줄어 버린 아홉 왕국이 모두 있었을 때, 가장 넓고 따뜻했던 땅 아스가르드를 노렸던 에시르 족을 조심해야 한다는 그런 이야기. 어린 로키는 그 말뜻을 이해하지 못했지만 이제야 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 욕심이 많아서 뭐든 가져야 직성이 풀린다던 그들. 그러나 로키는 지금 그들과 섞여야 하는 운명이다. 아마도 구원이 실재한다면 여기에서 빠져나가는 것이 구원일 것이다. 불가능할까, 아니면 정말로 이뤄질까.

 

 

“……펜드럴이라 그랬지?”

“예.”

“구원을 믿어?”

“구원이요?”

“응. 구원.”

“저는 책과 가까운 이가 아닌지라 구원에 대한 심층적인 의미는 잘 모르겠습니다만, 만약에 구원이 실재한다면……. 사랑이라거나 그런 쪽이지 않을까요.”

“그런가……?”

“물론, 전 구원을 믿지 않습니다.”

 

 

안 돼, 로키는 지하 세계인 헬까지 추락하는 기분이었다. 구원을 말하던 사내와 닮은 그가 구원을 믿지 않는다니, 로키는 잠시 휘청거리다가 주저앉았다. 온 몸의 힘을 잃은 것 같은 기분이었다. 그래, 저 사람은 어차피 나와 다른 사람이고. 이미 구원을 온 몸으로 느끼고 있을 거야. 로키는 망연자실한 표정을 감출 수 없었다. 왜 그러십니까, 펜드럴의 질문에도 아무런 대답을 할 수 없었다. 조금이나마 희망이 남았다고 생각했건만 이제 그마저도 완전히 박살나고 무너졌다. 이제 잃을 것은 목숨밖에 남지 않았다.

 

 

*

 

 

아, 내가 실언을 했다. 펜드럴은 집에 돌아와 혼자 자책을 했다. 그렇게 말할 의도는 사실 없었다. 아니, 반역자라고 오해를 살 수 있기 때문에 그렇게 말한 것이었다. 굴러들어온 희망을 완전히 걷어차 버린 것이 아닐까, 펜드럴은 스스로의 머리를 질릴 때까지 쥐어뜯고서야 겨우 진정할 수 있었다. 구원을 믿지 않는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 자신은 더 이상 구원받을 이유가 없었다. 그래서 그렇게 솔직하게 말했을 뿐인데 그가 그런 큰 충격을 받으리라고는 생각하지도 못했다. 펜드럴은 눈을 감았다. 나를 구해 줘, 이 절망의 늪에서 날 구해 줘. 그의 모습이 아른거렸다. 조금 더 생각해 봐야 할 것 같았다.

 

 

*

 

 

펜드럴이 오지 않았다. 한 하급 병사가 ‘그 분은 지금 몸이 좋지 않습니다.’ 라고만 말했다. 어디 가서 죽기라도 한 걸까. 아니, 그 전에 자신이 걱정하고 있을 사람이 아니었다. 그는 에시르였고, 자신은 요투나르였다. 미남인 그의 곁엔 여인들이 수두룩할 것이고 한낱 포로인 그에겐 약간의 관심만 주면 될 것이었다. 어차피 꿈은 꿈이고, 현실은 현실이었다. 그것을 구분하지 못하는 자신이 한심할 뿐이었다. 차라리 이 책들을 모두 읽고 탑에서 떨어져 죽어 버렸으면, 로키는 그 마음으로 책 한 권을 집었다. 요즘 그가 집는 책은 청록색 아니면 노란색 표지였다. 노란색 표지의 책들은 이제 손때가 그득 묻었다. 지저분하게 흐트러진 방 안에, 로키는 책을 베고 잠이 들었다. 이젠 그만 잘 때도 된 것 같은데. 꿈에 나오는 그가 보기 싫어진 것은 이번이 처음이었다.

 

 

*

 

 

그의 얼굴을 볼 면목이 없었다. 펜드럴은 로키를 찾아가지 않았다. 다른 병사를 시켜 그를 감시하게 하고, 그가 잠이 들면 가끔 문 앞을 기웃거리기만 했다. 아마 여기서 발걸음을 돌리면 돌이킬 수 없어질 것만 같아 한참을 서 있다가 내려오기도 했다. 펜드럴은 아침에 깨어나서 밤에 잠들기 전까지 머릿속을 떠나지 않는 로키 때문에 미칠 지경이었다. 의도적으로 그를 피해 다닌 지도 2주가 넘었다. 결심을 굳혀야 하는데 여전히 굳히지 못하고 있는 자신이 싫었다. 이젠 그를 절망의 구렁텅이에서 빼낼 때가 됐다. 너무 오랫동안 기다렸다. 펜드럴은 하급 병사들에게 검술 연습을 시켜 놓고, 왕을 찾아갔다. 왕은 여느 때나 다름없이 바깥을 바라보고 있었다.

 

 

“펜드럴?”

“……폐하.”

“무슨 일로?”

“요툰하임의 포로에 대해 말씀드리려고 왔습니다.”

“무슨 사고라도 친 것이냐?”

“그것은 아니고, 몸 상태가 많이 좋지 않은 것 같습니다.”

“죄인에게 몸 상태를 신경 쓰다니. 굳이 그럴 필요가 없다. 게다가 저 탑은 너도 알다시피 저주받은 서재이지 않느냐.”

“어떤 저주가 있는지는 폐하께서도 다 알지 못하잖습니까.”

“하, 내가 알지 못한다고? 그래서 그를 들여보낸 것이다. 모든 저주를 알아보기 위해서.”

 

 

애초부터, 왕은 그를 살려 둘 용의조차 없었다. 펜드럴의 결심이 굳었다. 죽더라도 요툰하임에서 함께 죽자고. 이만 가보겠습니다, 폐하. 펜드럴은 어쩌면 마지막이 될 지도 모르는 인사를 하고 탑으로 달려갔다. 이번엔 책에 불을 지르려는 그를 볼 수 있었다. 저주의 힘인지 책은 하나도 불타지 않았지만 말이다. 펜드럴은 칼을 꺼내 수갑을 끊어 버렸다. 빨리 이곳에서 도망쳐야 했다.

 

 

“갑자기 왜……?”

“도망쳐야 합니다. 이곳에서.”

“어째서?”

“잘 들으세요. 저는 지금부터 반역을 저지를 생각입니다.”

“……!”

“이 반역은, 당신을 위한 반역입니다. 지금부터 저희는 요툰하임으로 도망칠 것입니다.”

“그런 무모한 짓은…….”

“그만둘 수 없습니다.” 

 

 

이미 저는 당신을 구원해야겠다고 마음을 먹었으니까요. 펜드럴은 로키를 업고 서재를 뛰쳐나왔다. 이미 병사들은 전원 군사훈련을 하기 위해 다른 곳으로 가 있다. 왕궁의 가장 허술한 부분이 어딘가에 있었다. 로키 정도라면 빠져나갈 수 있을 것이다. 다행히도 그 쪽을 지키는 사람은 없었는지, 로키와 펜드럴은 무사히 빠져나올 수 있었다. 둘은 한참을 뛰고 또 뛰었다. 펜드럴은 지칠 법도 했지만 로키를 업고 잘만 달렸다. 민가도 보이지 않는 들판까지 왔을 때쯤, 펜드럴은 살짝 무릎을 굽혔다.

 

 

“……어디 아프기라도 해?”

“아닙니다, 이 정도는 아스가르드의 무인들에게 요구되는 체력이니 전 괜찮습니다.”

“많이 지쳐 보여. 지치지 않게 마법이라도 살짝 걸어줄 수 있어.”

“괜찮습니다. 정말.”

“모습을 숨기는 마법 정도는 걸어야 되지 않아? 반역을 저질렀다면서, 태연히 돌아다닐 순 없잖아.”

 

 

로키가 손가락을 한번 스윽- 움직이자 펜드럴의 눈에 로키가 보이지 않았다. 기다려, 너도 해 줄게. 말이 끝나자마자 로키의 모습이 다시 보였다. 우리 둘 다 이젠 보이지 않을 거야. 그러니 걸을래. 로키는 펜드럴과 조금 거리를 두고 걸었다. 요툰하임으로 가는 길이 조금씩 보였다. 로키의 얼굴에 점점 화색이 돌았다.

 

 

“……로키.”

“왜?”

“구원을 믿지 않는다고 제가 말했었죠?”

“……응.”

“거짓말입니다. 제가 제 감정에 솔직하지 못했습니다.”

“펜드럴……?”

“제가 반역을 일으켰다고 말했지요? 맞아요, 전 반역자입니다. 당신을 위한 반역자.”

“…….”

“당신이 절 구원하고, 내가 당신을 구원하겠지요. 당신을 구원하기 위해, 이 긴 세월을 기다렸습니다. 로키, 이젠 행복하길 빌어도 되나요? 전 이제 여기서 당신과는 갈라서야 합니다. 아스가르드의 무장으로서, 반역자에 해당하는 벌을 받아야지요.”

“……가지 마.”

“당신은 구원받았어요. 나도 구원받았어요. 하지만, 모든 것엔 제자리가 있는 법입니다. 저는 그 제자리로 가기 위해 처벌을 받아야 하는 것이고요.”

“펜드럴!”

“로키. 물론 당신의 곁에서, 요툰하임에서 살고 싶지요. 하지만, 저는…….”

“가지 마. 명령이야.”

“이미 그들이 오고 있어요.”

 

 

도망가요, 로키. 펜드럴은 담담하게 웃었다. 서서히 마법이 풀리며 펜드럴의 모습이 드러났다. 병사들은 펜드럴을 붙잡아 밧줄로 묶은 다음 궁으로 데려갔다. 차갑게 얼어붙어 있던 로키의 두 뺨에 뜨거운 눈물이 한 줄기 흘렀다. 안 돼!!! 로키가 아무리 소리를 질렀지만, 멀어지는 그들에겐 들리지 않았다. 펜드럴이 뒤를 돌아보고 안쓰러운 웃음을 지은 것 같았으나 울다 지쳐 쓰러진 로키에겐 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

 

 

*

 

 

“-죄인 펜드럴은, 요툰하임의 포로 로키를 데리고 도망친 반역의 죄를 지었다. 이 죄를 무겁게 물어, 죄인을 사형에 처한다!”

 

 

펜드럴은 예상했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 아아, 로키. 저는 이제 죽습니다. 반역자의 최후가 이런 것이군요. 하지만 구원받았으니 상관없습니다. 펜드럴의 입가에 미소가 잔잔히 걸렸다. 죽음을 앞둔 그에게 왕이 다가왔다. 고문으로 지저분해진 펜드럴의 머리카락을 천천히 쓰다듬다가 손을 뗀 왕은 펜드럴을 바라보았다.

 

 

“……왜 그랬느냐.”

“토르.”

“그 이름도 오랜만이군.”

“사랑해서 그랬네. 내가 그를 사랑해서 그랬네.”

“무슨 이유로 그렇게 확답을 하는 것이지?”

“몇 년간 꿈에 계속 나왔어. 나를 구원해 주겠다고 말하던 그가, 나의 빛이요 생명이자 구원의 손길이었어. 그래서 그를 살리고 내가 죽으려고.”

“……멍청하긴. 어째서 너희 집안은 그렇게 사랑에 목숨을 거는 것이지?”

“그야 모르지. 내가 조상님들도 아니고.”

“행복해?”

“응. 행복해.”

“마지막으로 할 말은?”

“죽으면 요툰하임에 묻어 줘. 그게 내 마지막 소원이야.”

“소박하군.”

 

 

토르는 펜드럴로부터 멀어졌다. 아, 이제 진짜 죽는구나. 토르는 멀찍이서 웃고 있었다. 토르는 늘 약속을 지키기 전에, 웃음을 짓는 버릇이 있었다. 사형집행인이 큰 칼을 들었고, 펜드럴은 눈을 감았다. 영원한 구원. 이 세상으로부터의 구원. 그것은 죽음이었다.

 

 

*

 

 

폐허가 된 요툰하임의 숲은 나무가 부러지고 바람이 거칠게 불었다. 로키의 마음도 폐허가 되어 찢겨져 나갔다. 백성을 잃었고, 부모를 잃었고, 마지막에는 사랑하는 사람마저 잃었다. 이게 무슨 구원인가, 로키는 한없이 비명을 질렀다. 그 때였다. 아스가르드의 군사들이 한 관을 가지고 요툰하임으로 들어왔다. 로키는 급히 몸을 숨기고 그들을 지켜보았다. 그들은 관을 바닥에 내려놓은 뒤 떠났다. 관을 열었을 때, 로키는 그 안에 든 시체를 보고 아연실색할 수밖에 없었다. 펜드럴이 잔잔한 미소를 띠고 죽어 있었기 때문일까. 로키는 펜드럴의 시체를 끌어안고 울었다. 다시 살아날 수 없을 정도로 처참하게 망가진 그의 모습이라니. 늘 단정하고 깔끔한 모습만 보다가 이렇게 죽어 버린 모습은 그에게 너무나 잔인했다. 로키는 정신을 놓고 살았다. 마법으로 자신을 깔끔히 단장시킬 여유도 없었고, 모든 것을 포기해야만 했다. 그러자 요툰하임에서 죽을 수 있는 것마저 행복으로 다가왔다. 사랑하는 이 옆에 묻힐 수 있는 것도, 그가 자신을 위해 목숨을 바쳤다는 것도. 비로소 로키는 구원을 받았다.

 

 

*

 

 

“……눈…….”

 

 

토르는 눈을 맞으며 요툰하임까지 걸어왔다. 눈이 흩날리는 요툰하임은 죽음의 땅이 된 지 오래였다. 한참을 헤매다가, 먼 곳에 큰 무더기가 있는 것이 토르의 눈에 들어왔다. 조금 더 가까이 다가가니, 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 시체 두 구가 누워 있었다.

 

 

“구원받았나 보구나. 행복하나……?”

 

 

대답은 돌아오지 않을 것을 알면서도, 토르는 고개를 끄덕였다. 저 먼 세상에서의 구원이라면 충분히 행복할 것이다. 토르는 손수 둘을 땅에 묻어 주고 발걸음을 돌렸다. 그것이 신하를 보내는 왕 된 자의 마지막 도리였다. 안녕, 나의 신하. 안녕, 적국의 왕자님.

 

 

*

 

 

찬바람이 불었지만, 둘은 춥지 않았다. 로키는 품 안의 류트를 능숙하게 연주했고, 펜드럴은 그에 맞춰 노래를 불렀다. 로키가 실수를 하자 둘은 마주보다가 한참 동안을 웃었다. 전생의 무용담을 늘어놓으며 펜드럴은 로키의 손을 잡았고, 그 이야기를 듣는 로키는 두 눈을 빛내며 집중하고 있다는 투로 고개를 끄덕였다. 차게 얼어붙은 세상이지만 단 둘뿐인 낙원. 그것이 구원이었다. 둘은 구원받았다. 서로를 구원했고, 서로에게 구원받았다.


End file.
